Little Bird's Dog Fight
by KellsABiach
Summary: What do you do when the man you love cheats? Tatum Joy Teller doesnt know the answer to that but needs to figure it out fast... Leland Chapman/ OC, Duane Lee/ OC... Slight crossover between Dog the Bounty Hunter and Sons of Anarchy... MY STORY FROM. MY OLD ACCOUNT RE UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

11 thNov 1993

Tatum POV

Leland his family and i are having a great day swimming and having a big cookout before they start back at work.

'Leland baby im going for a shower ok ' i call out to him from the bedroom. He comes bolting in from the lounge room trying to get undressed at the same time

'Oh fuck' he says falling on his face over his shorts that are stuck on his feet

' my Panioloa (Hawaiian cowboy). Slow down me and the shower aint goin no where brah' i say giggling to myself

' Nani (beautiful) dont laugh at me im trying to get in the shower with you like all romantic and shit' leland tells me getting frustrated by not getting his shorts off fast enough

He finally gets out of his shorts and we jump in the shower before he takes me to bed to make slow sweet passionate love to me...

2 days later

'Tj nani wake up your phone is ringing' leland says to me waking me up

'Grrr its 6am who the hell is ringing my phone... better not be DL coz you wont answer yours babe' i say as i roll over and grab my phone

' its my uncle piney. This cant be good hes never ever up this early' i say as he goes to check his phone while i answer mine

'Hows it uncle piney whats up' i say to him

' teeny teller i need you to sit down ok i have something very important to tell you' piney winston says to me

I sit straight up now very worried ' uncle tell me whats goin on is someone in jail or hurt'

' is someone with you little bird' he says to me

It must be bad. He hasnt called me little bird since i was 5 years old and im 17 now

' yes uncle leland is with me now pls uncle tell me whats wrong your scaring me'

Leland comes back in the room after grabbing his phone and sees my worried and scared look and climbs back on the bed leaning up against the headboard as i sit back against his chest

' little bird i have some bad news. I hate to be the one to tell you but uncle john was in an accident 2 days ago. He laid his bike down when he got hit by a 18 wheeler' he says to me

'WHAT OMG no no no no no pls no uncle piney no its not true pls no' i yell with tears running down my face

Leland grabs me in his arms ' nani calm down my sweet nani whats happened'

In between sobs ' my uncle john laid his bike doan hes in the hospital'...

' little bird listen to me little bird are you listening'

' yes uncle piney'

'Hes gone little bird he passed away just now. Im so sorry. Im in the room here with him im gonna put the phone to his ear so you can talk to him and tell him by ok'

' NOOOOO OMG OMG OMG NO uncle john' i scream and sob all at once.

Leland grabs me tighter whispering in my ear to try and calm me down

' shhh nani cmon baby calm down shhh your not gonna do yourself any good pls baby shhhh' he says rocking me

' litle bird listen to me calm down... TATUM JOY TELLER calm down pls and listen'

' yes uncle im here' i say a little calmer

' im gonna put the phone to his ear ok'

' ok uncle... uncle john i love you uncle john... be safe now... fly away to your final resting place now uncle your free... i will miss you always ' i say sobbing again.

I dropped the phone and sob into lelands chest

' umm hows it piney this is leland... tj dropped the phone... shes not in a very good way so is there anything you want me to say to her and i will get her to call you back when shes calmed down ok brah'

' ok thanks kid tell her to ring opie when shes calm'

' Ok thanks will do brah... sorry for your loss' leland told him

' thanks kid and pls take care of my little bird pls' piney said to him

' i will ok bye' leland said and hung up

Theres was a knock at our bed room door and dog and beth came in to see why i was so upset

' leland is she ok whats going on whats wrong with tater?' Beth asked him

' we just got a call for cali. Her uncle was hit by a truck 2 days ago on his bike and he passed just 10 mins ago.' He said to them while still calming me down

Beth climbs on the bed and takes me in her arms ' shhh tater tot you gotta calm down before you make yourself sick ok sista... we all know what lele will do if your sick all over the bed' shes says making me laugh a lil

' yea hes a bit of a germaphobe' i say smiling a little ' its not fair momma b... i lost my family. Then lil tommy and now uncle john. When is this gonna end. Or who am i gonna lose next' i say becoming more calm now

' well were not going anywhere so dont worry your pretty lil head about that... god has a reason for everything and you know that.' She said to me before leaving the room to cook. Dog came over and just hugged me and left too.

' maui is on her way ok and GL and DL sre pulling in now. GL just got off the phone with opie' leland tells me texting on his phone

' oh shit it completly slipped my mind about lil gem she would be devestated' i say jumping up and running for the front door as i hear them pull up ' whats maui coming over for?' I ask before i get the the car

' i thought you would want her here with you i mean she is your best friend after all' leland says following me out to the car

' i guess ' i say to him as i open the car door and see my beautiful cousin gracie leigh ,aka GL or little gem, just an absolute wreck staring into space

' little gem i love you im so sorry nani im so sorry' i say to her grabbing her as we both break down. I climb in the car with her and we just cry and cry.

I dont lnow how long we were sitting there but when we got out and wwnt inside the kids were fed and in bed and dog and beth had go out on a hunt, but they let the boys have the night off after what had happened.

We walked inside and out to the pool... duane lee and leland were sitting on the edge dangling there feet in and maui was swimming around trying to get leland in with her.

I walked up behind rhe boys and wrapped my arms aroind leland and putting my arm around duane lees shoulder while he held gracie leigh in his lap.

' are you girls any better ?' DL asked

' im getting there a lil. Little gem what did opie say?'

' just what happened with dad and that hes gonna book flights tomorrow for us. Are you two coming with us?' She asks looking at both boys

' yea but we wont be able to stay as long as you girls will for your family is that ok nani?' Leland asks looking at me

' Yea we understand my Panioloa, you guys can stay 1 week yea... then we will stay 1 extra' i ask

' yea dad will understand so what 2 days before his funeral we leave?' Leland asked

' yea opie is ringing in the morning to confirm us all coming and booking the flights... with i think will be the day after coz its all happeneing in about 4 days' gracie said speaking just above a whisper

Dog walks out with his 4 month old grandson blake in his arms ' son would you like me and beth to keep him with us tonight' he asks dl

' thanks dad just tonight then we gotta pack for cali... me and leland will be gone for a week is that cool?' Duane lee says to his dad

' thats fine son i will ask sonny and his boys to help out till you get back' dog says handing the little boy to his dad to say goodnight before heading inside

We all go inside to bed and maui goes to sleep on the couch for the night...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again just reminding you i dont own anyone you recognise... this is fan 'fiction' so it may not all be factual...

One week later

Tatum POV

Were at the airport saying goodbye to leland and duane lee as they have to return to hawaii...

'im gonna miss you sooo much nani... but you ring me anytime day or night if you need me ok baby' leland says to me taking me in his strong arms tight

'of course i will my Panioloa. We will be back in a week... im gonna miss this baby, having you in arms reach when i need you but i will be ok' i say to him tears forming in my eyes

They call the boys final boarding call and reluctantly leave there girls and get on there plane home.

One week later...

Duane lee picked the three of us up from the airport and takes us back to the house

When i get there i find my best friend maui already at the house sitting on the couch with my leland

'umm why are you here maui?' I ask her

'oh i called leland and he told me you were coming back so i thought i would come see everyone' she says to me

'ok fair enough but im not up for visitors i just want to spend time in bed with my man coz i need comfort only he can give me' i say to her while giving leland a cheeky naughty smile...

She tries to put up a fight but i just walk away not in the mood for anything i have had a very stressful couple of weeks...

Xmas day

We are just finishing dinner with the whole chapman family and my cousin and her little boy after a great day of presents, swimming and remembering good times...

All of a sudden theres a knock at the door... i go to answer it and its maui and she seems a little upset but nervous as well

She ask where leland is and i tell her in the dining room and follow her as she walks in and asks to speak to leland alone

'no way brah whatever you have to say to him you say right now' i say to her getting angry

'no i wanna talk him in private tatum' she says raising her voice

'no you tell him now in front of all of us' i yell now

'fine leland im pregnant and its yours' she says turning to him

'WHAT... HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH HIS KID MAUI' i say turning to look between them both and the look of guilt is written all over his face

'how long... how long has it been going on...HOW LONG...' I scream now

'it happened when you were cali playing happy families with the bikers' she yelled back at me

'we werent playing happy families we were burying my uncle you stupid whore' i scream at her while leland tries coming towards me

'baby im sorry it meant nothing i swear nani i love you i was just... i dont even know why i did it nani pls believe me im sorry' he says to me trying to come closer to me

'no leland dont touch me.. get away from me... your lucky your pregnant whore i would beat your ass right now... leland dont come near me...' i tell them as i storm passed everyone outside

See i really could beat her ass im trained in kick boxing, muay thai and all forms of mma and she trained in only kick boxing and i have beat her in the ring more than once so she knows i would do it if she wasnt pregnant

Im sitting with my feet in the pool in tears when gracie comes out with little dylan and sits beside me

'little bird are you ok... im so sorry darlin' she said to me

'why little gem why her... why did he cheat on me whats wrong with me?' I say to her working myself up and then throwing up

'shhh calm down darlin shh' she says as she hands dylan to DL who just walked out with leland

'go away leland i dont wanna talk to you or even look at you anymore... i loved you and you cheat with her... i dont know whats worse... cheating or who you cheated with' i yell at him trying to push him away

'Nani pls im so so sorry i never meant for this to happen i swear' he said trying to grab me

' what did i do??? Wasnt i enough??? Wasnt our love enough for you to go one week without needing a release and then rather than ring me and fix it that way you sleep with MY SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND... your both so lucky right now... im not in the right frame of mind i could hurt you both... but never ever more than you have hurt me' i say giving up fighting him and letting him envelop me in his strong arms while i break down

Once i compose myself i push out of his arms stand up strong... im not gonna let them get me down anymore

'right now i cant be here... i cant be around all this and stay sane... so for now im leaving... im not going to tell anyone where im going but i will contact someone when i know i can... i do love you all very much but i just cant stay... leland whats scary is i still love you just as much as i always have... but you are a family man and i cant let you not be with you baby... so i have to let you go... i love you very very much Panioloa and i will forever and for always baby but i just cant' i say looking deep into those wonderful brown eyes that i get lost in and see the tears pouring down his face and a pleading look

I walk into the house to our room and start to collect my stuff up when beth walks in, just went i thought i had composed myself i break down again

'momma b... now i know who im gonna lose next huh... i just cant function now... i loved him so much' i say sitting on my bed looking around

'oh pretty bird i know hunni its hard but you will get through this i just know it... your a strong young woman you remind me so much of me... do you think that theres any chance you could forgive him and stay with him?' She asks me crouching in front of me

'oh beth i wish i could... i mean i love him just as much now as i did for the first moment i met him... but your all big on family and i cant make him choose to be with me and let his child grow with out him... i just cant so im leaving... dont say a word to anyone but i will stay in contact with you so you can let them all know im ok'

'ok but why me why not gracie leigh shes your cousin?'

'because i cant let her have to lie to duane lee coz he will tell leland... but i know you will only tell dog and you both know deep down im doing the right thing' i say hugging her tight

'im going to stay at sonny and lanis tonight and there taking me to the airport tomorrow... gracie can give you her mums address to send my stuff too until i find somewhere thats where i will be... i love you all and am so very greatful for everything you and dog have done for me' i say to her as she walks out to dog in tears

Leland walking in quickly closing the door 'please nani baby just listen to me please' he says pleading with me

'nothing you can say will change my mind... i love you like the first moment i saw you but i just cant stay im sorry... i will always love you but i just cant' i say to him i take him in my arms and give him the most passionate kiss i can...

Pulling away i pick up my things and walk out the door not having the courage to look into those eyes for fear of faultering...

Thanks for reading... again pls review... good or bad im not fussed...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again just reminding you i dont owe anyone you recognise... this is fan 'fiction' so it may not all be factual...

This is now in my stories present time which is 2003...

Present day

Kailua-kona, Hawaii

'lillie ray... jj cmon on were leaving now... your daddy is sick we gotta get to the airport to go see him ok' i yell to my two babies, well not babies there nine now...

Ok well i better fill you all in on whats happening since i walked away 10 years ago

Well after spending a few weeks in cali with the family i moved to baja and then finally waimea... only sonny and lani knew but they never once told the chapman family my big secret...

i was pregnant when i left leland... i just didnt know till about 3 months after...

beth and dog knew i moved back just not where and that was fine with me... i changed my hair from blonde to a brown red colour

Well i gave birth to twins jesse james leland chapman and lillian rayne teresa chapman in august 1994 all alone with only a picture of leland next to the bed and a home video of leland and myself so the babies could hear his voice coming into the world

When i turned 18 i was given my inheritence from the life insurance from all my family, which was quite alot of money, so i bought a house in waimea and i then bought the blue bulldog gym franchise one in waimea, honolulu and Hawaii Kai

Yes i continued training but used my mothers maiden name hetfield for all the publicity stuff for fights etc...

I found out that leland married maui after there son dakota was born... which was 3 weeks after my kids were born...

i cried for weeks after that thinking he didnt love me at all but both lani and sonny told me he only did it for his son and that there relationship was no where near mine and lelands, i was a little happy when i heard that...

But now where on our way kona airport to go to honolulu because leland is in straub clinic and hospital and may never walk again...

You see i continued to watch every mma fight he was in all these years with sonnys help and also went by myself to meet beth when he dog and tim where in jail in mexico and it was then that maui filed for divorce the cowardly lil whore she is...

He threw himself into his fighting when that happened and now hes hurt real bad... so i decided to suck it up and go see him and break the news about his kids... i think he will hate me but love his babies...

So we get off the plane and lani is waiting for us... she takes the kids with her and drops me and da kine bail bonds...

As i walk through the doors the bell jingles above my head...

'hey can i help you sista' my cousin gracie leigh asks me not recognising me

'well well well i thought my own family would remember me even after all this time darlin' i say lifting my sunnies on to my head

'AHHHH NO WAY LITTLE BIRD OMG' she yells leaping the desk and tackling me to the couch tears now running down both our faces

'hey little gem i missed you too' i say sitting back up noticing the room filling up with faces i have missed so much and some i dont know

The whole chapman family greet me with open arms all while im thinking there gonna hate me soon enough...

'So hows it everyone?' I say to them

'great to see you pretty bird hope you have been well we were just heading to see leland' dog says to me knowing i know hes in the hospital after all it was on the news about him being hurt

'do you mind if i come too i dunno if he will want to see me but i have to see him for myself ya know' i ask hoping they say yes

'im sure he would love to see you LB' DL says to me hugging me

So we all get in the cars and head to the hospital... all the while im a nervous wreck... i text lani telling her where im going and i will let her know when im coming for the kids, i know its a cowards way out but im gonna tell him while hes in the hospital so he cant kill me lol...

As we walk into the elevator to go to lelands room i tell them to all go in first but dont mention me yet

Beth pulls me aside 'i will text you when we know he will be ok for you to come in ok' she says hugging me and walking into his room...

Sitting there im trying to figure out the best way to tell him and decide that i will speak with them all then ask for a minute alone with him and then bring them all in when its time...

beth texts me

* its time pretty bird he seems in a good mood *

* ok here goes nothing... *

I walk to the door and knock, he says come in and i almost collapse just hearing his voice...

'umm hey everyone hows it' i say with a tremor in my voice on seeing him within my touch

'omg nani is it really you... i cant be dreaming or are these pain meds really really good...' he says looking at me with tears in his eyes

'no my panioloa its really me' i say walking over to the bed and taking his hand

He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it

'its good to see you tj i have missed you' he says as everyone decides to give us some space and they go get coffee

'i missed you to lele... im just glad your ok now...' i say taking a seat next to him... Beth texts me

*hey pretty bird its only me and big daddy still here...let us know when its ok to come back in*

i text back

* trust me you will know when to come back in*

I look back up at leland and know its now or never

'i need to tell you something and i need you to be calm and hear me out' we both say at the same time

'great minds think alike and seems we sure still think alike nani' he says to me '

'ok lele you first i insist' i say

'ok well first maui and i are no longer together im sure you know we got married and have 2 sons... since the internet and news love updating the world on my love life ' he says

'yes lele i knew all that i mean i still care i have my ways of keeping up to date with all you guys... i also know you tim and ur dad were in jail for a bullshit charge and were freed about 3 months ago' i say to him

'yea and thats when my sons mother decided to file divorce paperwork... but enough about me since you seem to me up to date... what about you what did you have to tell me' he asks

'ok pls promise me you wont get angry till the end and you will let me get it all out coz if you stop me mid way i dont think i will be able to continue' i ask him with tears already forming in my eyes

'ok yes i promise... pls continue you your scaring me now' he says worried

'ok well when i left i went back to cali for 2 weeks and then baja for awhile but the call of the islands got the better of me and i moved back near xmas 1994 i have been watching you all from a distance so i know your safe... so yea i have seen your beautiful boys... but i couldnt come see you all it was too hard and too painful and i had 2 very good reasons not to... i know it seems selfish but i had to think of jesse and lillie first...' i say to him...

'so you where close all this time and new friends stopped you from seeing everyone?' He asks getting a little worked up...

'no its not like that there more than friends there family too and i didnt know how to fix all the parts that were broken' i say trying to find the right words to say

'so what this jesse guy your new man and wouldnt let you see us... is that it?' He yells getting more angry

'no leland listen jesse and lillie are your daughter and son' i yell back at him

'WHAT DID YOU SAY... what do you mean i have a son and daughter... how is that even possible... why would you keep them from me?' He asks yelling so loud dog and beth come bursting into the room

'leland son calm down' dog says as tries to calm leland down

'no dad i will not calm down she just told me i have 2 kids who i didnt even know existed' he yells looking right in my eyes as he says it

I look back at him and see the pain and anger in them ' im sorry lele i just didnt know what to do or say to you... damn it i was 17 years old just a kid myself i didnt know ok im sorry' i say with tears streaming down my face

'sorry dont help now my kids are 9 years old and they dont know me and i have no idea what they even look like' he says alot calmer now but more hurt and upset now

' they do know you lele... they watched videos of you... watched you on tv... looked at pictures of the whole family... if i was to bring them here they would run and jump all over you they know who there daddy is... who there brothers are... and who there whole family is...'

'im sorry i kept them from you ...at first i was selfish... then as time went on i just didnt know how to do it...' i say trying to explain to them my pain and sorrow for what i have done

'I know its not the same but i have millions of hours of videos of them from every single day of there lives... i know its not the same but its something... i know you hate me but pls dont hate them' i say

'i could never ever hate them... and i will not hate you forever just what you did but in time i think it will fade but for now i will be civil... i just wanna meet them thats all' he says with tears running down his face

'I will go get them now and you can meet them ok, again im so sorry lele... one day i hope you will forgive me' i say getting on the phone to lani getting here to meet me with the kids

'What are they gonna think seeing me like this' leland asks me

'They know your in the hospital thats why there here... all they wanna do is come see daddy and make him better... see you soon' i say walking out the door...

Thanks for reading... again pls review... good or bad im not fussed...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again just reminding you i dont owe anyone you recognise... this is fan 'fiction' so it may not all be factual...

I walk out the doors of the hospital as two cars pull up sonny in one and lani and my kids in my car...

'Hows it sonny... thanks again for doing this ok and im sorry if i dragged your family in the middle of this' i say hugging them both them getting the kids out

'its ok killa we did it for family' sonny says as they wave bye to us and leave

I turn to the children and just stare for a moment...

jesse- james looks like the spit out of his daddys mouth, with his choclate brown eyes, black hair long down to his shoulders in the same way his daddy wears it, his dress sense of blue camo jeans and navy blue tank and black boots hey just looks like a mini leland chapman...

Then looking at my daughter with her brown copper wavy hair almost down to her backside, her dark hazel eyes and they both have leland ears dressed in dark wash jeans, a purple poncho style top with lace across the middle and ballet flats, has a mixture of both mine and her dads features...

'momma are we gonna see daddy now' shes asks me

'yea momma wheres dad at' my son asks also

'hes upstairs and yes were going to see him right now, but just remember hes very sore so you cant jump all over him just yet ok' i say as we head inside and upstairs...

All the while my stomach in knots...

We walk to the door and knock

'come in' leland says

Here we go...

I open the door and have instant tears in my eyes as i see lelands face

'DADDY' the both yell and run straight towards him

'omg there beautiful' is all i hear...

Leland grabs them both in his arms tightly as they both climb on the bed with him

'guys be careful of daddys leg ok' i say still looking at this moment hating myself that its taken so long to get here...

'look big daddy they look just like leland' beth says tearing up

'Grandpa... grandma...' they squeal jumping from the bed straight at dog and beth...

'im so sorry... im so sorry lele... pls forgive me' i keep repeating looking straight in his eyes

'i... he... they... omg nani... i cant believe it...' leland says staring at his babies

'tell me everything pls' he says

'meet your son jesse james leland and daughter lillian rayne teresa... there birthdays are the 4th and 5th of august as jj came at 11.59pm and lillie ray came at 12.09am... i was sort of happy about that coz they can be twins but individuals too' i tell him ' i have photo albums for you... one each for every year they have been here... im so sorry it is like that but i was scared...' i say crying again

'look its not the best thing you did but look at these beautiful babies... ' dog says to me as he hugs me ' he will forgive you in time' he whispers the last part in my ear...

'I umm dont know what to say to you nani... i mean im very very angry i have missed so much especially after the reason you left was so i could be a dad to kota... you told me you couldnt let me not be in his life and then you do this... maybe in time i will understand but right now i just cant wrap my head around what you did... but just know this i will never ever be away from them ever again...' he says looking at them as they just cuddle into him like no one else is even there...

'I would never take them from you leland i swear' i start to say and he cuts me off

'but you did tatum... you kept them from me for 9 years so excuse me for not believing you right now' he says his anger evident in his voice

Theres a knock at the door and in walks duane lee, gracie leigh, dylan, jaymee leigh, baby lyssa (who was only 7 when i left) with her own daughter abbie mae, cecily (who was 1 when i left), bonnie jo and garry boy ( i havent met either of them), they all look at me and the strangly at the twins...

'Whos this' duane lee asks

'ok everyone i would like you to meet jesse james leland and lillian rayne teresa chapman, mine and lelands twins' i say as i watch all the shocked faces

'What the hell tatum joy... you had 2 kids and didnt even tell me... im your blood' gracie says visibly upset

'Im sorry gracie leigh...' i say in tears again

'Look jj its uncle DL, aunt gracie, aunt lyssa and aunt cecily' lillie ray says going over for cuddles

'Yea and dylan, jaymee leigh, bonnie jo, garry boy and abbie mae' jj says to his sister

'Oh wow they know who we are' baby lyssa says to me

'Of course they do i mean i know i shouldnt have kept them from you all but i did tell them about all of you everyday' i say hugging baby lyssa and abbie

After about an hour or so dog got a call and had a hunt to go to so everyone left and now its just me leland and our kids...

The kids have not left there dads side once, i have been sitting on the chair on my phone dealing with problems at the gym

'You ok tj' leland asks me seeing my stressed look

'shes talking to aunty tell about bulldog gym' lillie ray tells her dad

'whats bulldog gym my lillie pad' he asks her, already having a nick name for her

'Bulldog gym is mommas gym dad' she says back

'Yea momma, aunty tell and uncle ez all train and work there' jj tells him

'Wait a minute you own blue bulldog gym as in the one in kailua-kona, honolulu and my gym in hawaii kai... how?' He askes very confused now

'Yea well i may have not made the right life and love choices but i did make the right investment and money choices' i say to him looking up from my phone

'And are uncle ez and aunty tell, really eric and kellie, my best friends and the people we have known since we trained at 15' he asks

'Yes'

'Ok wait that means your figting name is tj 'big bulldog' hetfield and your guys are little bulldog and the pretty pitty?'

'Yes'

'yuppers daddy'

'ah ha daddy'

We all answer as he points to us

'Wait my lil outlaw, you fought jnr dog 3 weeks ago yea' he asked his son

'yea dad why do you know him??? Did you see me fight???'

'Yea ive been watching since you were both little... i wondered why the fighting styles looked familiar... and yea i know jnr dog... hes umm your brother...'

'What!!!' They both say to there dad

I smile watching them figure out dakota and cobie are there little brothers

'Well they should be here soon so you can tell them who you all are...' he says as my head shoots up from my phone

'Is SHE bringing them here' i ask him

'Umm yes shes dropping them off... well right now' he says as he boys and maui walk in the room

I look at my ex best friend and notice shes a little bigger than i last seen her and seems in a bit of shape but i know im in top performance shape...

She doesnt seem to recognise me straight away

'Leland whos this chick and kids???' Shs asks staring at me

'Mom mom mom dont you recognise little bulldog the pretty pitty and there mom tj 'big bulldog' hetfield... i fought him 3 weeks ago and we tied coz we fight the same...'

'Wait TATUM its you isnt it' she puts the names together and figures it out

'Yes maui your tiny brain figured it out... and maybe this will help more... the reason dakota and jj fight the same is they both fight like there daddy...'

'That means what you were pregnant when you left and didnt tell leland... how does he know there really his' she says walking towards me

'Back off maui right now, i still owe you and you aint pregnant with his baby now...' i say stomping forward and making her hit the wall behind her...

'Hey you two break it up' gracie says walking and getting in between us

'Thanks GL i was trying to figure out how to break them up from here' leland says to her

'I aint gonna do this now i have too much respect for all these kids... but this aint over whore... 1 month from now you and me bulldog gym main event... be prepared to lose bitch...' i say to her

'You cant make main events you aint the owner or promoter for bulldog gym' she says

'Actually i am so yea i can... see you then' i say to her

'lele i will be back for the kids once IT is gone... momma loves you babies i will be back soon be good for your daddy ok... and be nice to your little brothers ok...' i say walking out the door shoulders out, head held high... leaving a laughing leland and gobsmacked maui in the room being followed by gracie leigh

'What do you mean your the owner promoter of bulldog gym' she asks

'Well when i got my inheritence i bought the 3 blue bulldog gyms so they wouldnt be closed down... i couldnt let them close it was the closest thing to leland and you i had from when we were happy together... so i bought them out and i currently run the waimea gym with eric and kell...'

'Ezza and kell omg...' she says to me

"Im so sorry little gem... i couldnt tell you anything if i did then you would have to keep it from the man you love, i couldnt make you lie for me coz if he found out he would tell leland and i couldnt see him again i just couldnt...'

'Why tater why couldnt you tell leland... why couldnt you see him?' She asked me

'Coz i still love him gracie leigh and i would of taken him back... he cheated with my best friend gem... but i still would of stayed with him and i couldnt do that... i seen what cheating did to our family and i couldnt go through that...'

'He loves you tatum... he always has and i know he did one thing wrong yes it was bad but isnt keeping him from his kids just as bad... cheating can be fixed and forgiven... but years can not be given back baby girl... ' she says and i know what she is saying is true

'I know i screwed up... i was a mess and i almost died ok... but thats another story... i know i did wrong and i have sworn to god that i will live the rest of my life making it up to everyone especially the man i love and all his babies...'

'You still love me nani???' Leland says coming up behind me in a wheelchair with all four of his kids

'Yes lele i do i always have but up until now i didnt think that was enough... i am truly sorry for keeping them from you and i will tell you everything in time... but for now we need to get you better and these kids need to spend time wih there daddy... when you getting out?'

'Now thats why GL was here to get me' he says smiling

'Well i can take you and the kids i have a 8 seater h2' i say and the kids all get excited

'Ok kids lets all get in the car and go see grandpa and grandma and the whole crew...' leland says as we all head out...

Thanks for reading... again pls review... good or bad im not fussed...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again just reminding you i dont owe anyone you recognise... this is 'fan fiction' so it may not all be factual...

Tatum POV

We headed to dog and beths house, where leland would be staying till he was more mobile as his house has stairs...

The kids all piled out of the car and i helped leland out and we all headed inside, my kids were amazed at there grandma and grandpas house but just followed their little brothers inside...

'tj can i speak with you outside pls' leland asks me

'Yea sure just give me a second to check on the kids and im good' i say going to walk further into the house

'Tj the kids will be fine... there all good so pls cmon outside with me... i have to sit my leg is still sore from sugery' he said limping on his crutches out the door towards the pool area

I followed him out sliding the door shut behind me and walked over and took a seat on the banana lounge next to him

'Ok so i asked you to come out so i could talk without interuptions... the kids wont come out looking for us i text dad and beth on the way over and there feeding them and taking them to the beach and when were done were gonna meet everyone there' he said getting comforatble

'Umm ok then...' i say a little nervously

'Ok so first off im going to start by saying i have never loved anyone not even maui as much as i love you and i regret everyday for hurting you like i did... everyday since it happened i have felt like an ass... i thought we could sort things out... i thought you would go stay with your family for a little while and then call and sort things out... but when i spoke to jax and opie they told me you didnt want to speak to me... and after a month of your phone being off DL and i went to cali to see you... GL wasnt even allowed to speak to you so she came with us and cut sick on her mom and brother coz they wouldnt tell her where you were' he said looking at me with those beautiful eyes i love so much tears forming in them as he speaks...

'Lele they didnt even know where i was... i was only there 2 weeks then i even left them and moved to baja coz i wanted to be near the ocean... but i couldnt tell anyone i needed time... then one day i felt dizzy and the lady i was working for took me to a clinic and they told me i was 6 weeks pregnant... i counted back and figured out it was the night uncle john died... the last time i was truly happy... i was scared lele...' i said as the tears started again like they always do

'I really want to ask you questions but right now if i dont keep going with what i want to say it will never get said ok... but believe me when im finshed there will be questions ok...'

I nodded

'So we came back home and i lost it... tore up my room, hardly said boo to anyone and drank and drank so i could get you out of my head but even that didnt help... maui would not leave me alone and it took beth and gracie to make her back off although gracie wanted to do it permanetly... one night i was so drunk and i fell asleep right here, i dreamt of you sitting just like this and you said to me that my son needed me and hes the innocent one in all this... you said i will always love you lele but that baby needs you now... maybe one day we will see each other again and then i woke up... that day i went to the ultrasound and found out i was having a dakota... but throughout the whole 9 nine years i couldnt love her like i love you... i stayed for my sons nothing else... cobie wasnt even a month old and we were sleeping in seprate beds... then when we got arrested she filed for divorce... i only stayed for my boys thats all... i only married her coz i thought i would never see you or have you as mine ever again... i trained harder than ever and had more fights and pushed myself too far just to feel anything and now here i am... im not proud of what i did in the past, but my future looked so much brighter when you walked in that door today and then you tell me i have 2 more beautiful babies and im just so overwhelmed now... ' he says with tears streaming out of his beauitful eyes

I dont know what to say to him... i just feel so incredibly nasty and selfish for keeping our babies from him all this time, i mean yes he cheated but did one time cheating really equate to 9 years of not seeing his kids...

Thanks for reading... again pls review... good or bad im not fussed...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again just reminding you i dont owe anyone you recognise... this is 'fan fiction' so it may not all be factual...

Tatum POV

No its not equal and i will spend the rest of my existance making a mends with the whole family but double for leland, our kids and his boys...

'Well i will start my questions from the begining... are you ok??? Were you ok??? Any problems with my twins???' He asks me

Now here comes a whole lot of history and a whole lot of heart ache but here goes nothing...

'Ok well i am ok now yes... i have two beautiful babies who i love more than life itself... i had a pretty easy pregnancy for my first and twins... i was on bed rest for a month before and hospital for the last 2 weeks coz of my body size but because i was healthy and in great shape thats why i didnt have alot of trouble... they almost lost me when the twins were 1 and a half though...'i say to him... now its the real emotional part...

'What... what happened tj???' He asked looking very worried

'Well there was this guy that used to hang out at the gym and train... he was very nice helping everyone out... the kids were nice to him but your son always used to stare him down and wouldnt let him near me...' i say giggling a little

'Thats my boy' he says smiling proudly...

'Yea well he started hanging around trying to talk more and more... telling me nice stuff etc... and he kept asking me out and i said no my babies are more important he kept at me and at me to the point i had to get sonny over to run him out... one night the kids were at home sleeping with the sitter coz i had to go down to the gym to get the books... everything was all good till i was locking up... he and one friend jumped me from behind, gagged me and started dragging me to my car... they got me on the bonnet of the car and started hitting me and slapping me... i fought back hard and tried to get them off me but i was cuffed... so then out of no where i seen and girl and guy charging at them and knocked them both down but as he went down he pulled a butterfly knife and cut me from my the top of my rib cage left side to the bottom right side...' i say holding my stomach feeling like the pain is back

'It was kell and ezz that charged them and called 911... kell knew it was me straight away but ezz didnt realise till we were at the hospital coz when i was going in and out of conciousness all i kept saying my lele and my Panioloa...'

'It was touch and go for a few days but i came out the other side ok... kell and ezz stayed wih me and watched the kids for about 3 days... i asked them to come work with me and live with me so the kids had family... and they always had someone with them that would protect them... i trust them and the kids love them to bits and there connections to five 0 helped too...'

'Thats right ez was a seal with mcgarrett and kell is ohana with kono... well i wouldnt have picked any better protection for you all than them... but i cant believe he didnt tell me all this time where you were... wait a min i have trained with him quite a bit how come i never seen you???' He asked

'Well i seen you but always stayed in the office... i just couldnt tell you, and for that i will be eternally in your debt, but it near killed me seeing you and having you so close and never saying a thing... you actually helped out both the kids once when you were sparring with ez... he told you they were his niece and nephew and it was soo hard getting the kids not to call you dad and blow my cover but i managed... but other than that everything else was fine... as you can see and by there fights you know they both inhertiated our love and skills for all martial arts forms... there both at the top of there divisions well jj is tied with Dakota, I wonder why that is... I say smiling to him

'Those sneaky lil shits... I can't believe they were right in front of me and didn't say a word'

'They were just so happy to train with you, but they did continuly asked to see you without keeping secrets, and it was just before you got hurt that we decided to finally come over here... Lele... Umm I mean Leland I am so very sorry I have kept them from you... I hope one day... '

' Tj... As much as I want to hate you I can't, I will still be upset with you for while... But they are here now, your here now, I hope we can all start to move forward as a family...'

' But how can you not hate me I kept your babies from you'

' yes you did and I'm working through that, but we're all together now, so hopefully that can make it better'

I love this man so much, I can't believe he can be this way after what I have put him through... I beat myself up everyday for this. And yet here he sits looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes, that I look into when I look at my babies, and all I can see is love, no hate just love...

' Tj... Nani look at me pls...'

I look at him again

' as long as we're all together now and there's no more lies or secrets between us from now on. I believe we can all be one big happy family...'

' I would love that Le... And I don't think I could ever pry the twins away from you of their brothers ever again... Le can I do one thing pls '

' Anything my Nani... '

' Can I kiss you... '

' I thought you would never ask'

I lean in and place a sweet kiss on his lips...

He grabs me and pulls me as close as he can without hurting himself, deepening the kiss

'Wow I have missed doing that Nani... Please don't leave me again'

'If that kiss is any indication Lele... I'm never ever leaving again'

'Any other questions you would like to ask Lele...

' For now that's all, but we can talk later on... Right now I want to hobble down to the beach and go see our kids and our big disfunctional family... Oh by the way you do know that DL and GL now also have a JL now don't you...'

'Wait... What...'

Leland laughs at me as he gets up, grabbing his crutches heading towards the beach gate...

Thanks for reading... again pls review... good or bad im not fussed...


End file.
